Radiant Queen
by XOXMiyuki-chanXOX
Summary: Hyrule has been destroyed by beorc. In Tellius, Queen Zelda, one of the last survivors, is on the run from the beorc army. With the Hero of Time long gone, Zelda searches for a man strong enough to overthrow the human dominion in her land. AU Ike/Zelda


Legend of Fire Emblem:

Radiant Queen

**A/N: Hello, wonderful people! ^.^ This is Miyuki-chan bringing you an extremely AU, Ike/Zelda, Fire Emblem/Zelda crossover: **_**Radiant Queen**_**! Yes, yes, I know...If you've read my other story, **_**The Shadow**_**, then you're probably wondering why I'm not working on it...But I just wanna throw **_**Radiant Queen**_** out into the world, and I've also planned most of the plot out for this story, unlike **_**The Shadow**_**. ^.^lll Another thing is that I've made Zelda**** OOC****, so just a heads up. She's not the Twilight Princess Zelda, but she's the daughter of the TP Zelda. So, that said, enjoy the prologue for Radiant Queen! And review, favorite, rate, whatever xD (I LOOOOOOVE reviews! :3)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Fire Emblem, Legend of Zelda, or any of the characters.**

~~~Prologue~~~

"Get in there! And stay there!" a soldier shouted harshly while another man, apparently a hired bounty hunter, ruthlessly flung a young girl into the jail cell. The soldier quickly shut the gate, locking the enormous padlock and tying it with a massive chain to make it immovable.

The girl appeared to be around 19 years old, and she was very beautiful. She had long, silky, pale blonde hair. Her bangs covered her left eye, but there was a dark purple eye-patch covering it. She was small and thin, but she was very agile. She had a pale ivory complexion, and her one large, visible eye was a faded-violet shade. Her eyelashes were unusually long and dark, giving her eye a dusky appearance. Her long elfin ears, which were lined with black earrings, drooped pitifully. She was swathed with a flowing, black cloak that went only past her thighs. At the back was an elaborate, foreign design of a tear dropping from a large eye. The side-swung cloak was held together with a sapphire, tear-shaped gem. She also wore black thigh-high tights that were edged in black lace at the top, and black velvet lace-up boots that went up to her knees. A black lace choker with a red rose at the side adorned her slim neck.

The girl's delicate body slammed into the opposite wall before she scampered back to the gate, banging her hands on the metal bars that confined her in the cell.

"Get me out of here!" she screeched.

A nearby soldier scoffed and taunted at her attempts to escape, but the bounty hunter remained silent, simply flicking his dark mauve hair to the side.

"Quit hedging and get the general," a spiky dark-green haired, young thief commanded to the jeering soldier. "Tell him that we've finally caught the elusive ex-queen Zelda." He nodded his head towards the girl, who glared at him intensely.

"And give me my 5,000,000 gold," added the bounty hunter.

"5,000,000...? ...Er, right away!" the soldier replied before marching off to announce the news to the general. The thief that remained knelt down to address himself to the girl, who was apparently the said "ex-queen Zelda".

"Now, listen up, lass. Don't even think about trying to escape. We soldiers here in Begnion aren't as stupid as the ones in Daein. We absolutely will **not **let you go under any circumstances. If you dare even try to escape, I am sure that General Zelgius will not hesitate to kill you when we find you again. Count yourself lucky that you will at least be escaping with your life."

"Lucky? Ha! I'll be lucky if at least my dead carcass will escape out of this hell-hole!" Zelda answered almost incredulously.

Although most of the thief's face was covered with a cowl, the thief's face became contorted with anger. "Watch your mouth, lass! You're lucky that I'm just a mercenary, and not the general-"

"You don't even know why he wants me imprisoned, you idiot!" she spat at him, not losing her pace. "If you did, I know that you would have killed me without a second thought."

"At this rate, I would have killed you anyway!" he retorted, getting up to his feet. "Now quit blabbering and stay put." He sauntered off, exasperated at the elf queen's sassy demeanor. The hunter then followed suit, demanding again for his gold. Upon his departure, Zelda did not resume her curled-up position, but instead sprang up to her feet alertly, aware of the fact that this was most likely the last time that she would be alone – her one and only chance to escape.

She considered her surroundings carefully, examining the padlock, and then closed her eyes. She whispered a chant composed of words from an ancient language. The chant was like a prayer, a supplication. She willed herself to go somewhere else, far away from the tiny jail cell, away from danger. Gradually, her surroundings altered in her mind, showing her the available destinations. A desert appeared in her mind…no, too hot…then a large city, crammed with people…no, too many people; it will be too easy for the guards to find her…Yes! A forest!

Zelda didn't care _where_ the forest was located – she just had to go...anywhere!

She concentrated all of her willpower on a picture of a dense forest that she had conjured up in her mind, chanting different words this time. She felt her knees buckle. Oh no, she was using too much energy! If she continued, she definitely would collapse. Suddenly, Zelda heard soldiers marching. They were coming back! She had to keep willing herself to go to that forest! But what if she collapsed? _It doesn't matter at this point! Just focus…focus on getting out of here!_ She coached herself. She willed herself even harder, her adrenaline racing through her blood.

Finally, she could feel her soul dissipating, dissolving into nothingness. _Yes! I did it!_ She cheered in her head.

"Hey, you! Stop! Stop that at once!" a soldier yelled. Zelda started as another soldier hurled a javelin between the metal bars and straight at her. She sighed in relief as the javelin that was supposed to go through her simply passed through her transparent form and stabbed the stone walls.

She caught a glimpse of the general among the ranks of soldiers that were desperately trying to open the gate. He appeared to be in his thirties or forties, with neat, blue hair and an imperial look on his face. Amazingly, he smiled. The smile, however, was more malicious than otherwise.

Zelda frowned in recollection.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_You will see, my dear queen." An imposing man with trimmed, dark blue hair whispered to Zelda. Her surroundings were horrific, with dark, tumultuous skies, rain surging violently, and furious, white bolts of lightning assailing the trees every which way. To make matters worse, a massive castle, or, what used to be one, blazed in the background. Tentacles of fire leaped from the castle's former towers. People were scampering around, shrieking. Babies and children wailed for their parents. The city was in turmoil._

"_You...will NEVER...get away with this!" Queen Zelda roared. "NEVER!" Her scream was lost in the chaos of the city._

"_Oh, you will see, Zelda," the general chuckled wickedly. "Soon, with your goddesses' powers and my own goddess's powers, both worlds...will be mine!" He chortled loudly and evilly. "MINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"_

_~~~Flashback End~~~_

"I've had enough!" Zelda yelled.

Abruptly, the young queen's extended her arms, her one eye blazing a stormy gray-blue and her right hand intensely burning a golden light. Her burning soul produced a massive burst of light, blinding the soldiers. They staggered back, covering their eyes.

_WHOOOOOSH!_

A blistering cold air whizzed throughout the cell and formed into a white tornado lined with small, sharp chunks of ice. The twister wrapped itself around the girl like a shroud.

An impetuous soldier frantically tried to run into the immense twister, but his body was lacerated into bloody pieces on account of the ice. Not even his armor remained intact. The soldiers, gasping in horror at the sight, recoiled, terrified. Only the general remained in front of the prison compartment. He watched in trepidation as the white whirlwind suddenly went _SNAP! _It disappeared in a flurry of wind, ice, and light.

Zelda wasn't there.

The general smiled again, then let out a sigh. He turned to the young mercenary that had been speaking with the brunette queen.

"Find that girl. Now. Have the mages put her to sleep, then bring her to me…alive."

"But sir, she will simply counter-attack our mages-" the young man started.

"SOTHE!" the general bellowed. He clutched Sothe's neck, causing the latter to retch.

"Wasn't it _you_ who let Zelda out of your sight?" Sothe nodded feebly, although his golden eyes flashed with hate and indignation. "Well, then. If I were you, which thankfully I am not, then I wouldn't be talking back. Wouldn't you agree?" The general tightened his grip on Sothe's neck. At last, he hurled him to the opposite wall.

Sothe grasped his neck while panting heavily.

The general bent down and snatched a helmet of a deceased soldier.

"Remember your place, Sothe. After all..." He stared out of the corner of his eye toward Sothe, who snarled back at him. "...you do want your wish to be granted...don't you?"

Sothe's face softened. He hung his head pitifully, trying to hide the salty tears that were streaming down his face.

The mercenary dashed out of the hallway along with the remaining soldiers, who had been picking up the residual bits of the dead soldier's body. The helmet was left behind.

The general stooped down to pick up the helmet, and gazed at it for a fraction of a second before dropping it again onto the floor. The metal clanged against the concrete.

"Run until you can run no longer…hide until every single soul in Tellius knows who you are…because I will always find you."

~~~Prologue End~~~


End file.
